The inventive concept relates to an electronic component, a semiconductor package, and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly, to an electronic component, a semiconductor package, and an electronic device using the same, capable of implementing a slimmer electronic device while maintaining excellent performance.
A high-capacity electronic component has a larger thickness than a low-capacity electronic component. Thus, an electronic device using a high-capacity electronic component is difficult to be made slimmer. On the other hand, if more low-capacity electronic components with a smaller thickness are used for making an electronic device slimmer, an area of the electronic device increases, thus resulting in an increase in the size of the electronic device. Therefore, research has been conducted to solve a tradeoff relation between the thickness and the size of the electronic device.